Di Bawah Rintik Hujan
by Tomoe Rokuonji
Summary: Tak selamanya hujan menceritakan kisah sedih. Kadang ada juga canda tawa.


**Di bawah Rintik Hujan**

 _ **Dunia tak akan selamanya tersenyum seperti halnya hati manusia. Kadang mereka bisa juga menangis.**_

 _ **Namun... berapa banyak beban hidup menghampirimu, masih ada tempat untuk berbagi keluh kesahmu.**_

Gempa duduk di pinggir lapangan. Mata emasnya begitu kosong, tak bersinar. Terlihat jejak air mata membasahi pipinya. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya pun bergetar. Air mata kembali keluar dari matanya.

"Aku memang bodoh. "

Ia kembali ingat saat ia berada di klub badminton sejam yang lalu. Ia selaku ketua dimarahi habis-habisan oleh pelatihnya. Ia dibilang tidak becus dalam memimpin karena perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan klub mereka belum dibeli hari ini juga.

Sebenarnya yang patut disalahkan adalah bendaharanya, sebab ia jarang masuk dan jarang meminta uang kas setiap pertemuan. Tetapi... beginilah nasib menjadi ketua, anggota yang berbuat kesalahan ketua lah yang mendapat omelan lebih dulu. Masalah ini membuat kepalanya pusing. Belum lagi, masalah dirumah. Ayah dan Ibunya selalu saja bertengkar. Entah itu persoalan siapa yang berkerja, menjaga rumah dan lain-lain. Gempa lelah dengan semua masalah ini.

Angin berhembus pelan, udara disekitar mendadak dingin. Gempa menengadah keatas, yang ia lihat langit mulai mendung. Ia tak berniat pergi dari sana, meskipun tahu hujan sebentar lagi turun. Akhirnya rintik-rintik hujan pun mulai turun.

"Eh?"

Gempa mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ketika melihat sebuah tangan didepannya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sosok teman-temannya.

"Kenapa ka-kalian disini?"

"Menurutmu untuk apa?"

Gempa menggeleng, ia sungguh tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Taufan. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya dipukul oleh Api.

"Aduh. "

"Tentu saja ingin menemani teman kami yang sedang sedih ini. " Jawab Api yang telah duduk disebelahnya.

"A-Aku tidak se-sedih kok. Su-Sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang saja. Hujan sudah mulai deras nih, " Sahut Gempa cepat. Ia langsung berdiri sembari menatap langit yang suram.

Senyum yang sempat dipasang Gempa perlahan memudar beriringan dengan tatapan matanya yang kembali kosong. Air menyenggol lengan Halilintar. Spontan Halilintar langsung berdehem.

"Ehem!"

Deheman Halilintar cukup membuat Gempa kembali sadar dari lamunan. Hanya cengiran yang Gempa tampilkan untuk mengatasi rasa kikuk. Mereka berempat tahu bahwa Gempa saat ini hanya memasang topeng palsu. Mereka tahu betul Gempa tipe orang yang tak mau membuat orang lain khawatir akan masalahnya.

Taufan menghela napas sejenak, kemudian kembali dengan wajah cerianya "Jadi... sekarang kita mau apa?"

Semua melihat Taufan dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Tentu saja pulang, Taufan. Kita sudah basah kuyup nih. "Seru Gempa.

"Halah... masa langsung pulang, Gempa. Tak seru ah ~" Taufan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Api mengerti maksud itu.

"Betul kata Taufan. Gimana kalau kita..." Api mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. "... main ini!" Sambungnya.

Tangannya memegang sebuah bola sepak. Jika kalian bertanya darimana bola itu, Api baru saja selesai mengikuti latihan di klub sepak bola. Semua anggota diwajibkan membawa bola untuk dipakai saat pemanasan.

"Main... bola?"

"Iya, Air. Kan seru main bola saat hujan!" Jawab Api riang.

"Ta-Tapi kan lapangannya becek, banyak genangan air. Lagipula... " Sahut Gempa cepat. Semuanya menatap Gempa.

"... Kalau nanti kalian sakit karena hujan-hujanan gimana?" Sambung Gempa dengan raut khawatir.

"Ayo main, "

Keheningan yang sempat tercipta telah dlenyapkan oleh suara Halilintar.

"Ta-Tapi Hali-"

"Kita semua sudah basah kuyup sekarang, bisa jadi besok sakit. Lagipula sama aja kan, kita pulang sekarang atau bermain dulu, akhirnya kita sakit-sakit juga karena kehujanan, " Jelas Halintar, Gempa hanya bungkam karena memang penjelasan Halilintar benar.

"Tumben bicaranya panjang " Celetuk Taufan. Halilintar langsung melempar deathglare, Taufan hanya menyengir dan jarinya membentuk 'peace'.

"Ayo cepat kita main!"

Selepas bicara, Api langsung menarik tangan Gempa. Mengajak kawannya itu ke tengah lapangan. Kemudian diikuti Halilintar, Air juga Taufan. Api mulai melemparkan bolanya ke atas, semua memandangi bola yang melambung itu. Mereka langsung saling merebut bola itu ketika bolanya sudah menyentuh permukaan tanah. Terkecuali Gempa.

Ia hanya diam tak bergerak sedikitpun. Sepasang matanya mengamati teman-temannya yang sedang bermain. Ingin ia ikut merebut bola itu, tetapi suasana hatinya yang sedang down membuatnya enggan untuk turut bermain. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya menatap langit yang kelabu. Seperti menggambarkan dirinya saat ini.

Halilintar yang sedang menggiring bola mendadak berhenti. Taufan, Air dan Api kebingungan, namun mereka jadi paham kenapa Halilintar berhenti saat melihat tatapan yang dituju Halilintar. Halilintar mengambil posisi untuk menendang dan...

"Awas Gempa!" Teriak Taufan.

... bola itu hampir saja mengenai wajah Gempa kalau saja Gempa tidak cepat tanggap meninju bola itu. Bola tersebut pun terjatuh.

"Makanya jangan bengong, " Sindir Halilintar, Gempa tersentak lalu mulai tersenyum canggung. Ternyata dirinya ketahuan melamun.

"Hehehe maaf..."

"Kalau ingin maafmu diterima, cepat oper bola itu padaku, " Sahut Halilintar yang mulai tersenyum. Gempa juga ikut memasang senyum. Ia tahu maksud Halilintar adalah 'Ayo kita bermain bersama'.

Gempa menendang bola tersebut, lalu diterima Halilintar. Mereka kembali memperebutkan bola itu, kali ini Gempa juga ikut bermain.

Kaki yang saling beradu diselingi canda tawa yang mereka tampilkan. Semua terlihat murni, tak ada kepalsuan. Seakan tidak peduli dengan hujan yang semakin deras. Mereka terus bermain di lapangan sana. Inilah yang mereka rindukan, tawa bebas tanpa beban. Gempa mulai menyadari sesuatu.

 **Mereka hanya ingin membuatnya tertawa...**

 **Mereka hanya ingin menghilangkan kesedihannya...**

 **Hanya ingin menyadarkannya...**

 **... Bahwa meski dunia sedang tak memihak, takdir seakan mempermainkannya...**

 **... Setidaknya... Yang Kuasa masih memberimu tempat untuk berbagi, baik dikala kau senang maupun sedih, kesal ataupun gelisah...**

 **... Rumah itu adalah mereka, teman-temannya. Sebuah tempat yang mau menerima ia apa adanya. Semua itu... tak kan terganti...**

Gempa tertawa lepas, ekspresi yang menunjukkan kelegaan. Begitu pun teman-temannya. Ia menjatuhkan diri, membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tanah. Ia bisa melihat langit yang begitu luas. Halilintar, Api, Air dan Taufan juga melakukan hal itu. Jika dilihat dari atas posisi mereka seperti membentuk lingkaran.

Gempa mulai tersenyum "Terima kasih. "

Dua kata sederhana itulah yang mampu diucapkan Gempa. Ia tak tahu seberapa berarti ucapan terima kasih itu, tapi... genggaman hangat di kedua tangannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Taufan membalik tubuhnya.

"Jangan menyimpan semua masalahmu sendiri ya, Gempa. " Ujar Taufan.

Semua mulai membalikkan badan. Wajah mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Api mengangguk "Tenang kan ada kami yang sedia membantu. ''

"Iya, kalau mukamu suram terus nanti mirip Hali loh, " Celetuk Air.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Delik Halilintar. Air memasang wajah santai.

Taufan mencolek pipi Halilintar "Halilin sensitif banget sih~"

"Kau pilih leher atau kakimu yang patah?"

GLEK

"AKU BERCANDA HALI!"

Taufan berteriak sangat kencang di telinga Halilintar. Kemudian cepat-cepat ia bangun dan berlari menjauhi Halilintar yang mulai mengamuk.

"TAUFAN! SINI KAU!"

"TIDAk MAU! BLEE~" Ledek Taufan sambil memeletkan lidah.

Gempa hanya mengamati kedua temannya yang sedang berkejar-kejaran itu. Disebelahnya ada Api dan Air.

"Semangat Taufan! I Support you! Hahaha ~"

"JANGAN KETAWA API! HELEP ME!" Jerit Taufan yang masih berlari. Kalau ia berhenti, bisa habis dihajar Halilintar yang sedang mengejarnya saat ini.

Bukannya menolong Taufan, Api masih terduduk disana sambil mentertawai Taufan. Sementara Air menguap dengan muka yang mulai mengantuk. Dasar tukang tidur.

Lalu Gempa...

Ia tetap terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali tersenyum saat melihat langit yang masih menurunkan hujan. Walau tetesan air hujannya sudah tak sederas tadi. Yah memang tidak selamanya kisah disaat hujan turun itu selalu sedih kan?

A/N : Ini fanficku yang kedua ^^ Aku telah mempelajari letak tanda baca dari semua fanfic yang ku baca, tapi kayanya aku masih merasa harus banyak belajar ^^7

Oleh karena itu, saran dan kritik kalian sangat aku butuhkan ^^ Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca.


End file.
